Domado
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Estaba domado, si, lo aceptaba pero merecería la pena. Había hecho de todo, y pedido ayuda a las personas que menos esperaba y que realmente esperaba no volver a rogar por nada en lo que le restaba de vida, pero había logrado su objetivo /Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Diciembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Las palabras fueron __**carta vociferadora **__y__** corbata.**_

* * *

_**Domado**_

* * *

Estaba domado.

Quince años y bien atarantado como diría Fred. Su madre y sus tías se inclinaban más por el lado "romántico" de las cosas, su padre prefería no opinar y a sus primas les parecía bien que no fuera una de esas ¿Cómo las habían llamado? ah, sí, una de esas "zorras" con las que acostumbraba a salir. Su hermana por otra parte se había burlado de él todo el verano desde que puso sus cartas sobre la mesa, y es que, Lily Potter era toda una fichita aunque con su cara de angelito todos creyesen esa inocencia, que era más falsa que sus promesas de portarse mejor.

Pero estaba decidido a conseguir una cita seria como sea, no importaba a que deidad debía evocar.

Apenas pisó Hogwarts para cursar su quinto año empezó el plan que él denominaba orgullosamente…

—"Plan de conquisto a Mariet Windsor o muero en el intento" —repitió Dominique riéndose a carcajadas la primera mañana en medio del desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se ofendió James —. Tiene personalidad, distintivo y…

—Es estúpido, como su creador —Fred se rió en su cara escupiendo el café que tomaba. Faltaba poco para que cayera al suelo y se revolcara de la risa.

—Pero se te desborda la imaginación, primito —Eunice le miró con vergüenza.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando estabas de mi parte —le reprochó extrañando a la cohibida niñita poco femenina, de cabello rubio desastroso y uñas sucias. Por supuesto, desde que había empezado a preocuparse por si su color de medias coincidía con el tono de sus sombras, James supo que la había perdido. Tal como diría Fred, lamentable, sencillamente lamentable. Lo mismo que con Dominique, ambas habían sido las únicas entre todos sus familiares (aunque Eunice era prima solo de él por parte de padre) que veían el lado divertido de las cosas, que nunca habían temido ensuciarse con lodo, volar o decir las cosas como eran. No era que ahora ya no hicieran eso, las dos eran campeonas en el arte de volar, pero se demoraban más en arreglarse que en desarreglarse.

James nunca entendería que rayos hacían las mujeres frente al espejo horas y horas para salir iguales, en su opinión claro. Sus citas solían siempre estar al pendiente de los pintalabios o el maquillaje. Afortunadamente aunque Dominique y Eunice estaban pendientes de su forma de ser no perdían la esencia de lo que eran, pero eso no quería decir que no deseaba que fueran como antes. Ahora debía preocuparse por espantar a cada baboso…

—Bueno, pues sigue lamentándote, no alabaré tu pobre imaginación —le dijo sin piedad —. En serio, Sirius ¿No pensaste en algo más inteligente?

—Soy inteligente —reclamó.

Ella rodó los ojos. Dominique dibujó una sonrisa burlona mientras mordía una tostada sensualmente y coqueteaba con Nott frente a sus narices. James fulminó con la mirada al taciturno muchacho que ni cuenta se dio. Al hacerlo se topó de lleno con los ojos oscuros llenos de reproche de una menuda muchachita, que le fruncía el ceño y miraba de tanto en tanto el enorme libro que tenía entre las manos.

Ya, en serio, a veces pensaba que debió haber ido a Ravenclaw en lugar de estar sentada junto a Dominique en la mesa verde y plata. No es que le faltase astucia ni ambición, porque tenía ambas cualidades bien equilibradas, pero su desconocimiento del mundo mágico antes de la llegada de la carta había hecho que ella centrase la mayor parte de su tiempo en leer, aprender y fascinarse por todo eso. Era como Rose, pero tenía una forma más elegante y menos obsesiva de interesarse por las cosas que su peculiar prima.

—Tierra llamando a James —se burló Dominique pasando la mano frente a sus ojos. Miró de reojo a donde él miraba y sonrió maliciosamente — ¿Has pensado en hacer un trío con las dos hermanas, Jamie?

Fred esa vez cayó al suelo donde se revolcó de la risa.

James rodó los ojos y le dio una patada entre las costillas que su primo esquivó hábilmente.

—En primer lugar, no me llames Jamie —dijo con tranquilidad cogiendo una taza de café y volcándola sobre Fred, cuya risa se paralizó al instante.

— ¿Y en segundo lugar? —preguntó Eunice sonriendo discretamente.

—Solo tengo ojos para una pelirroja, Rosiet es solo mi amiga —le frunció el ceño a su prima paterna.

—Tú no tienes amigas —Fred se levantó con una elegancia digna de admirar y se sacudió el cabello como un perro rociándoles de café.

Dominique casi se le lanzó encima furiosa.

— ¡Me has dejado el cabello hecho un asco!

—Ah, pobrecita, Dominque, porque no vas a tu cuarto y te encierras a retocarte el maquillaje y el pelo —se burló Fred descaradamente.

— ¡Vas a pagar esto muy caro, Fred Weasley! —siseó entre los dientes apretados.

—Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. —contestó pagado de sí mismo con los ojos brillando. James sacudió la cabeza, solo a Fred se le ocurriría provocar a la fiera de Dominique. Era para tenerle lástima.

—Cierren la boca los dos —interrumpió Eunice rodando los ojos, no parecía muy preocupada por su cabello, pero James la conocía bien, Fred iba a enfrentarse muy pronto a la furia de la sangre Weasley y Evans — ¿Por qué no sigues contándonos tu maravilloso plan, Jamie? —se burló riendo.

—Eh…—James se quedó en blanco. No había ideado nada más que el nombre. En asuntos de amor en serio no tenía ni un conocimiento. Ni él, ni sus tres primos, Fred era tan mujeriego como él, y Dominique y Eunice no eran unas santas, pero ninguno había tenido una relación serial y formal. Ni merecía la pena que se burlasen de él al respecto.

—No has pensado en nada —se lamentó Eunice — A veces me pregunto cómo es que compartimos sangre…

—No es como si fuésemos primos cercanos, eh.

—Sí, bueno, eso es un alivio.

James se irritó.

— ¿Van a ayudar o qué?

—Pues ahí está tu amiguita —le señaló Fred a la menuda pelirroja que leía y los miraba con recelo—. Es la hermanita consentida y mimada de tu amada. Bájale el cielo y ella te abrirá las puertas a los brazos de tu fiera.

—No quiero pedirle ayuda a Rosiet —se quejó James —. Está enojada conmigo, y además me prometí que debía hacerlo yo solo, que tengo encanto, eh, no necesito pedir la ayuda a hermanas menores de nadie.

—Sí, claro —murmuró por lo "bajo" Fred —. Por eso le ofreciste ayudarle a entrar en el equipo a cambio de una cita con su hermana.

James se preguntó cómo rayos no había elegido ese día desayunar en la mesa de su casa, ahí estaría Rose lista con un libro a mano para tirárselo a alguno de ellos a la menor señal de travesura. Con un poco de suerte hubiese conseguido que le acertase a Fred.

—Pues tampoco esperes nada de nosotros, primito —le dijo Dominique después de un largo silencio —. ¿Has visto que nos tomemos en serio a alguien? —se miraron —No, ahí está la respuesta. ¿Qué tanto te interesa de esa estirada?

La mirada de los cuatro recayó en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una muchacha de su edad comía en silencio, la vista fija en su libro pequeño. Era pelirroja, una característica que había idiotizado a James más rápido que su carácter indomable, tenía lentes de montura cuadrada modernos y un peinado pulcro del que no se escapaba ni un solo rizo. Era seria, callada y muy estricta, tal vez no era como una de sus conquistas, pero tampoco tenía un carácter encantador.

Los tres dieron su veredicto después de un largo minuto de inspección.

—Sí, es demasiado amargada —sentenció Fred cruzándose de brazos.

—Pagada de sí misma —añadió Eunice.

—Controladora —siguió Dominique.

—Insoportable —coincidieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

James no era el único irritado, Rosiet a pocos metros, escuchaba todo perfectamente. Se fue echando chispas después de haberse levantado tirando una buena parte de platos y vasos.

—Perfecto —dijo James—, ahora estará más furiosa.

—Ah, se gasta un carácter tan encantador como el de la prefecta perfectamente estricta. —se burló Fred —. ¿Qué te importa? ¿No dices que tu encanto es suficiente para conquistar a tu amada? —rió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no me ayudarán?

—No —contestaron los tres sin pestañear.

—Bien, pero ya verán, no les daré ni la hora cuando quieran que les ayude a conquistar a alguien.

—Solo alguien muy desesperado pediría tus consejos —le dijo Dominique con pereza.

—Y si quieres comenzar tu plan de "Conquisto a Mariet Windsor o muero en el intento" puedes pensar en el primer movimiento. —le aconsejó Eunice con el mismo aburrimiento.

James frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahí te comen el mandado, primo —Fred señaló a un muchacho alto de cabello castaño que lucía una placa pulida y brillante de prefecto sobre el pecho, se acercaba a Mariet.

James maldijo, se levantó tirando el café y fue tras su amada mientras las risas de sus primos hacían de música deprimente de fondo. Esos desagradecidos traicioneros, ya verían cuando les tocara la hora, de cualquier forma él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, ni de Eunice, Dominique, Fred ni de Rosiet o Lily.

No, señor, él solito se valía.

No iba a rogar por ayuda.

¡Nunca!

—Por favor, Lily, por favor. Pídeme lo que quieres, te compraré esa maldita escoba profesional si quieres maldita chantajista, pero debes convencerla —rogó dos meses después casi anclado de rodillas mientras su despiadada hermanita se miraba las uñas con una sonrisa burlona.

—Quien lo diría, el maravilloso y soy-tan-perfecto James Potter rogando por una cita —Lily saltaba de la felicidad — debo anotar este inolvidable momento, cuando le cuente a la familia…

— ¡No te atrevas, enana! —Exclamó James horrorizado solo de pensar en las consecuencias que esa anécdota traería a su reputación — No hay escoba.

Lily arqueó una ceja con malvada diversión.

—No hay cita.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué pasa con la familia? Debo hablar seriamente con mamá y papá ¿Qué rayos tomaron cuanto los hicieron a Albus y a ti? ¡Serpientes chantajistas!

—Sí, sí, pobre James, pobrecito de él, debo llorar y rogar por su alma…

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Mariet saldrá en una cita conmigo sin tu ayuda, enana.

—Lo que tú digas, ahora esfúmate que yo **SI** tengo una cita.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lo que más le frustraba a James aparte de las bromitas de su _adorada_ hermana que no tenía permiso para tener novio NUNCA, era que a los demás les divirtiera su estado. Está bien, sabía que a veces era muy bromista, de acuerdo, demasiado e insoportablemente bromista, y a algunos les caía bien ver con gusto cuando Mariet lanzaba sus despiadados "No", pero no entendía porque también debían representarlo frente a él, especialmente si los elegidos para le interpretación eran sus disque primos y amigos.

Intentaba ignorarlos a todos, seguía con las bromas, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia. Intentaba comportarse para que Mariet no tuviera muchas excusas para rechazarle, pero no por nada era una Ravenclaw, la inteligencia le sobraba y las excusas también.

Se negaba a volver a pedir ayuda a sus primos.

Mariet seguía con sus rotundos "No"

Y él tampoco daba su brazo a torcer porque la opción más segura para que su plan de "Conquisto a Mariet Windsor o muero en el intento" diera resultado, caminaba a menudo por los pasillos completamente sola.

Llegó tan bajo para pedir ayuda a Scorpius, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

— ¿Una cita con Mariet Windsor? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras para luego reírse en su cara. Las vacaciones de navidad ya habían pasado.

—Sí —siseó — ¿Ya terminaste de reírte?

—No, aun me falta un poco —siguió riéndose tanto que hasta le saltaron las lágrimas. Dejó su shock cuando Albus y Rosiet entraron a la sala común de Slytherin al mismo tiempo y le miraron desconcertados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Albus.

—Sí, yo también te extraño tanto —ironizó.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó ignorando lo anterior —. Eres de Gryffindor.

— ¿En serio? Me acabas de dar la noticia del año.

—Para con el sarcasmo, James —Albus rodó los ojos extasiado. — ¿Cómo entraste?

—Tengo mis medios —se vanaglorió.

— ¿Sobornaste a un alumno de primero? —preguntó Rosiet hablando por primera vez. Miró su pluma y libros como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo cuando Scorpius y Albus la miraron. — no, seguro que fue a una alumna.

—Si —James sonrió satisfecho ante el recuerdo — pero fue de séptimo.

Ella le miró con frío desdén a través de sus ojos negros.

—Y luego andas rogando por citas, eres insuperable James Sirius Potter.

—No hice nada malo —se quejó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Scorpius tiró del cuello de su camisa revelando una marca roja en la tela blanca. —Labial rojo —dijo aguantándose la risa.

—Rojo pasión —añadió Albus suavemente— Como el disque amor que profesas a esa prefecta de Ravenclaw ¿Qué dirá cuando lo sepa?

Y luego decían que su hermanito era una inocente alma de dios…

Al final no obtuvo ayuda tampoco de la serpiente rubia y rastrera. Ya estaban por terminar el curso cuando finalmente se rindió. Tenía que ir con Rosiet. La encontró caminando por un pasillo en dirección hacia el cementerio de los caídos, el lugar del que se ocupaba cada fin de semana el club de magia e historia abierta después de terminada la guerra. Su propia prima, Eunice también pertenecía a ese club, James conocía lo suficiente de la guerra para querer saber más y los clubs tampoco eran lo suyo.

La reconoció fácilmente por su destellante y largo cabello rojo cobrizo, como siempre, estaba leyendo. Aunque Mariet le ignoraba con un ímpetu digno de admirar, James era amigo de su hermana menor, Rosiet, pelirroja y Slytherin, cazadora del equipo de su casa y tan estudiosa como una Ravenclaw. Lo que le había interesado de ella había sido exactamente su talento para el quidditch, era una de las pocas con las que nunca intentaría nada, porque era como una hermana. Y ya sabía que se lo pensaría de nuevo antes de jugarle una broma, prácticamente todo el año le había retirado la palabra.

Se puso al lado de ella y comenzó a quejarse sin darle tiempo a echarle.

—No entiendo porque no acepta. Soy guapo, soy listo, soy sexy, perfecto y…

—Egocéntrico —interrumpió su compañera.

—Uno de mis tantos talentos —refutó frunciéndole el ceño.

—Uno de tus tantos defectos —contradijo sin quitar los ojos de las páginas del libro que leía.

—Está ciega.

—Tú también.

— ¿De qué parte estás? —se quejó sumamente irritado subiéndose los lentes.

—Del tuyo no —contestó ella apartando de un resoplido un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que le caía sobre los ojos. — Aunque si te sientes mejor tampoco estoy del lado de ella.

—No me hace sentir mejor.

—Lástima —se encogió de hombros su compañera —. Pero te aseguro que no perderé el sueño por eso.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que soy amigo de una serpiente fría y calculadora.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que soy amiga de un león orgulloso y arrogante.

James Sirius frunció el ceño ¿Por qué rayos siempre le refutaba todas sus palabras? Aparte de Nike y Nice nadie podía lograr convertir sus propias palabras en puñaladas. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo en medio de aquella tarde silenciosa.

Ese mismo día, en la mañana, Mariet le había respondido con otro "NO" bastante audible, incluso se lo había deletreado ante la burlas de sus primos.

Su última esperanza de llevar a cabo su plan caminaba a su lado.

—De cualquier forma ¿Qué rayos estás leyendo? ¿No te cansas? Pareces Rose, comparten algo más que el nombre al parecer.

—Me llamo Rosiet, no Rosebud —la muchacha rodó los ojos extasiada —. De cualquier forma ¿Por qué estás molestándome? ¿No esperas que yo la convenza, no?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—No adivino nada, tú eres predecible.

— ¿Qué? —se indignó —¡No soy predecible para nada! ¡Soy un merodeador!

—Y no veo porque una cosa niegue a la otra —comentó Rosiet con tranquilidad cerrando su libro y frunciéndole el ceño —. Tal vez lo has olvidado, pero ella es mi hermana, no te ayudaré en nada.

—Una vez lo hiciste —dijo alzando las cejas recordando ese pasado día de Noviembre en el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada cuando él estaba en tercero y ella en segundo.

—Me ofreciste algo a cambio, además ¿Quieres que te recuerde porque me niego a ayudarte?

—Tal vez terminó mal, pero…

—Ni siquiera empezó, James —terció la muchacha irritada —. Tú y mi hermana son incompatibles ¿Quieres que te lo escriba para que lo entiendas?

—Mariet es mi alma gemela, quizá algo gruñona, arisca, antisocial, mandona y…

—Se te desborda el amor —ironizó.

—Es pelirroja.

—Ah, por favor, otra vez con eso. No puedes basar tu amor a mi hermana en una especie de "Maldición", especialmente porque sugiere más algo malo que bueno —farfulló mosqueada, mientras sus pensamientos iban inevitablemente hacia un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Se preguntó si Albus también creía en esa _tradición_ Potter.

—Cumple los requisitos para ser novia del mejor partido de Hogwarts, o sea yo.

—La humildad se te resbala, James. Ten cuidado que te caes.

James bufó y rodó los ojos. Normalmente su carácter travieso y ególatra ya estuviese funcionando para encantar a Rosiet, que a pesar de todo terminaba cediendo ante él, pero en esa ocasión ambos estaban de malas. Ya estaba a finales de su quinto año y realmente deseaba que Mariet lo viese como algo más que un molestoso y egocéntrico tarado, su última negativa le había calado hondo realmente. Había hecho de todo, incluso ya se comportaba más decentemente que antes e intentaba complacerle en ciertas cosas, no es que tampoco se fuera de plano a rebajarse y olvidar quien era solo para que estuviese contenta, pero en general mostraba un comportamiento más…¿Razonable?

La última **carta vociferadora** de su madre había sido la de hace tres días. Era un amplio espacio de tiempo considerando su rutina normal, y es que él nunca se cansaba de hacer bromas y Ginny Potter nunca se cansaba de gritarle.

Dominique y Eunice, Nike y Nice como las llamaba cariñosamente, intentaban de ponerle algo de sentido común desde que comenzó a comportarse un tanto taciturno e irritado, insistían en que debía dejar de deprimirse por una chica habiendo tantas otras que se morían por salir con él, pero no lo entendían, Mariet Windsor era especial.

—Pelirroja, no es sangre limpia, correcta y me ignora.

— ¿Esos son tus requisitos? —preguntó Rosiet ofendida —. ¿No se supone que tienes que ver todo brillante y oír un coro de ángeles o algo así? No puedes decidir amar a alguien por su cabello o su ascendencia, es inmaduro de tu parte, James Sirius Potter. Con razón mi hermana te ignora, si vas con esa cháchara…

—Mi padre, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo se enamoraron de pelirrojas —insistió testarudo —. Además ¿Quién dice que es solo por eso? Está bien, admito que me pasaba molestándola los dos primeros años, me gustaba sacarla de quicio pero luego…

— ¿Te enamoraste? —no había compasión en su voz.

James le miró mal.

—Eh, tampoco lo digas en ese tono. Yo no digo nada de tu enamoramiento con mi hermano.

Rosiet se puso roja.

—Me voy —James sabía que hería su orgullo recordarle que Albus apenas la veía como una compañera de casa, apática y fría.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas así —dijo rodando los ojos— Solo una oportunidad ¿Vale? Solo una, no lo echare a perder esta vez. Somos amigos, Rosiet, sabes que no lastimaría a tu hermana.

La muchacha le miró por un largo minuto, sacudió la cabeza lentamente y luego suspiró, derrotada. James sonrió, triunfante, sabía que lo había logrado. Mariet no le negaría nada nunca a Rosiet, la mimaba y cuidaba más de la cuenta, y si su hermana pequeña se lo pedía Mariet iría a una cita con él. Internamente rogó por no dejarse llevar y hacer algo que molestara al objeto de sus sueños, su pelirroja adorada.

—Vale—dijo en voz baja Rosiet —. En la próxima fiesta del profesor Slughorn. Tienes una última oportunidad, James. Después no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda en eso o te hechizaré.

Resultó tan sencillo que casi se puso a bailar de la felicidad. Hubiese hecho eso muchísimo antes y todavía tendría la dignidad intacta.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —celebró alzándola en vilo y dándole vueltas. Le dio un beso en la frente como acostumbraba a hacer con sus primas o su hermana, y luego salió corriendo gritando que tenía una cita con Mariet Windsor, aunque la aludida aun ni estaba enterada.

No importó.

Dos semanas después esperó en el vestíbulo algo nervioso media hora antes de lo acordado, esperaba realmente que no lo dejaran plantado porque conociendo a Mariet como la conocía la creía capaz. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Rosiet haciéndole una seña a unos cuantos metros, estaba vestida elegantemente, obviamente formaba parte también del Club de las Eminencias.

— ¿No vendrá? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, lo hará. Te lo dijo ¿no? —rodó los ojos —. Mi hermana se siente muy orgullosa de cumplir con su palabra.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Has el favor te guardar tu lado insensible cuando estés con Mariet, ella no lo apreciará. Solo vine a ver cómo estás —le miró de reojo y sonrió un poco cuando le examinó a cuidado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Mira cómo va el gran James Potter a su cita soñada —se burló saliendo de detrás de la estatua donde había estado oculta. Se le acercó y tiró de su **corbata**, James trastabilló un poco y farfulló algunas palabras inconexas cuando ella le arregló bien el nudo, justo como solían hacer sus primas.

Ella se rió al verle la cara.

— ¿Estás sonrojado? Pensé que solo Eunice Dursley podía avergonzar al cínico James Sirius Potter.

—No soy cínico, soy irresistible —se quejó maldiciendo su comportamiento —. Y no estoy sonrojado, es el calor.

—Claro —aceptó sin dejar de sonreír —. Cuida a mi hermana, puede que sea la menor pero no olvides en que casa estoy, eh. Te maldeciré si la haces enojar más.

—Bah, no puedes conmigo —hizo un ademán divertido —, pierde cuidado, Mariet saldrá de esta cita adorándome.

—Pierde algo de egocentrismo y quizá piense que eres inteligente.

—Soy inteligente.

—Ahí viene —Rosiet fue corriendo hacia el salón alzándole el pulgar.

Pensar que Rosiet habia conseguido en un instante lo que a él seguía sin darle resultado le hizo suspirar de resignación. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Mariet fuera a una cita con él sin que interviniera hermanas menores de por medio, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

Cuando vio a Mariet ir hacia él, con el elegante vestido negro y su mirada severa pensó que necesitaría tal vez más suerte que encanto, no obstante no se rendiría. Estaba preciosa, era imposible no pensar que tenía sangre veela, porque tenía un atractivo casi igual al que tenía Victoire, brillaba con luz propia. Su belleza era inaudita, y su largo cabello rojo oscuro lleno de tirabuzones hacía la vista de ella más cautivadora, James sabía perfectamente porque estaba tan atarantado (palabras de Fred) por ella, Mariet lo merecía.

James le sonrió, se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto descuidado y nervioso y le tendió la mano.

Ella le miró de hito en hito, recelosa.

—Vamos a hacer una tregua ¿Está bien? Prometo no ponerme a cantar si prometes sonreír y disfrutar esta fiesta.

A ella se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Rosiet me lo pidió, Potter —dijo con su fina voz —, pero está bien. Si no haces nada tonto no tengo porque no disfrutar de esto.

Mariet se aferró a su brazo y cuando entraron al salón decorado con un estilo aristocrático y elegante, digno de una fiesta romántica. El profesor Slughorn le guiñó un ojo y él rió a carcajadas.

Definitivamente ese día sería inolvidable.

Estaba domado, si, lo aceptaba pero merecería la pena. Había hecho de todo, y pedido ayuda a las personas que menos esperaba y que realmente esperaba no volver a rogar por nada en lo que le restaba de vida, pero había logrado su objetivo. Tenía una cita con la chica de sus sueños. Ahora la lucha real comenzaba.

* * *

_Lalalá...iba a ser mas corto pero me ganó la emoción (?)_

_espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
